Naruto: Fallen Angel
by BlackCrow02
Summary: Naruto was met with a terrible circumstance that would almost destroy his career as a shinobi. His experiences and hardships make him strong and under the teaching of Danzo he becomes almost invincible. Also the fact that he has the sharingan doesn't hurt. Strong Naruto/Not Godlike. Naruto/Single sharingan. Gray Naruto. Please R&R it helps a ton.
1. Breaking and Entering

**A/N: Hello ladies and gentlemen as you may or may not know I have another story titled Naruto: Master of lightning. If you didn't then disregard that, but if you did hello to you all. Today I bring you another story from my mind and let me tell you I have big plans for this. This chapter is only the introduction so it's a bit on the short side. I didn't want to make it too long since I'm not one to be wasting another's time if this isn't your cup of tea. Now enough of my ranting enjoy the very first chapter of Naruto: Fallen Angel. **

**Breaking and Entering**

**(Konohagakure)**

The date of this beautiful day was none other than October 10th. The disastrous night where countless of lives were either ruined or killed in the event. Hundreds of happy families were ripped apart and destroyed. The village hidden in the leaves was destroyed almost to the point of no hope of restoration. However, even though that night would plague the minds of the older generation for their entire lives there was still a silver lining in this terrible situation. The village of Konohagakure would eventually recover enough to the point that it was as if it never even happened. The lives of many stayed ruined, but on the other hand many people became successful and better individuals as a result. The fact that many lives were ruined was a fact, but the life of our young blond protagonist whose persona was known extremely well among the older veterans and the high-ranking officials was even worse. He had a curse that couldn't be broken no matter what.

This young boy known to the adults was none other than Uzumaki Naruto the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Our young Jinchuuriki was currently in hiding inside a heavily damaged hut that was most likely meant to store unwanted things. You might be asking why in the world was he hiding in there well there is always a reason for his action's…most of the times. Even though October 10th marked the end of the monstrous Kyuubi it also marked the celebration of his defeat. The village would hold this exciting occasion only once a year and only on this specific date. Just about every single working civilian and ranking officer would attend the boisterous event. Some went just to get drunk out of their minds.

Others went to plan illegal group gatherings on how exactly they would get him this time. While the younger generation just went to have fun like it was meant for. Just about every person besides the children knew that the Kyuubi was still alive and well. Only it was hidden deep inside the small boy. In their minds the child didn't actually exist and was only a mask put up by the demon to try to weasel its way out of their clutches. Even though they pretty much ignored the boy their anger returned full force on this exact occasion. They were reminded of the horrors that they had been in and their only source of release would be to harm the boy in some way.

So for that reason and others more ominous he had taken solace in the only place he could find that was far away to avoid the beating that would take place if seen or worse…captured. Now as bad as it sound you could say that he was used to this kind of treatment by now and made it his job to not stand out too much especially on this day. Of course thanks to his already cursed luck he was caught with the hand in the cookie jar as they say. Now he wasn't proud of the fact that for all his sneakiness he was caught stealing so easily. He blamed it on the hunger pains for his failure, but god damn it he needed food BADLY.

His monthly allowance that the old man would kindly give him had run out just days before he would receive it again. As a result of his short on funds he was left with an empty pocket and even emptier stomach. So in his mind that only left him with one option, he had to steal from people who he believed to be in no shortage of food. In his starved mind he thought that since they had plenty of it they wouldn't even notice that they were missing anything. Things as always didn't go exactly as planned. In fact the situation got extremely worse for him and his future.

_(Flashback Earlier in the day)_

**(Village Streets)**

_The blond-headed boy could be seen walking with his eyes squinted as he held his stomach in hopes that his stomach pains would subside at the very least. "Shut the hell up stomach! I know I know you want food, but I don't have any if you haven't noticed by now. I don't get my money from Hokage-jiji until the day after. So for the love of Kami please stop reminding me that I'm hungry all the damn time! His still squinted eyes peered at the horizon as he witnessed the flashes of the fireworks signaling the beginning of the 'celebration'. He removed his arm from his grumbling stomach and bawled it into a tight fist. "Why does this damn day have to come? People always get even more hostile at me, but why? I would think that this day would be a time of happiness and joy. Not the time to beat up a little kid for no apparent reason. If only I was a little stronger then they would leave me alone". _

_Leaning against the side of a household he began to think hard trying to come out with a logical possibility as to why they would always treat him this way. 'I didn't do anything to make them do these nasty things to me…did I? Getting nothing for his efforts he let out a tired sigh. "Nope I can't think of a single damn thing. I bet there just jealous because it's my birthday! Yeah that's it…their just..jealous". He hanged his head and stared blankly at the dirt road below. _

_His stomach grumbling shook him out of his dark thoughts and reminded him that he needed to remedy this problem ASAP. He suddenly looked all around him and noticed that almost everybody seemed to be at the detestable festival. 'Good'. His eyes rose and met an open window the house he was leaning against. "If nobody is in their homes right now perhaps I can sneak out a treat and then some. I'll accept this as a birthday present thank you very much". _

_Quickly accepting that as a lawful excuse for breaking and entering on foreign property he quickly made his way up the short house and climbed in through the open window. 'Stupid people leaving open their windows like that. It's like they are purposely inviting burglars to steal their stuff. Better them than me'. Landing on the wooden floor of the inside of the house his eyes quickly roamed around and saw nothing, but furniture and clothes strewn about. 'Guess this is the bedroom the kitchen must be below'. He quickly darted towards the single door and flew down the short stairwell. He took in the scene before him and before long spotted the kitchen tucked away in the farthest corner of the house. _

_He immediately entered the kitchen and threw open the white fridge door. His bright blue eyes sparked at seeing all the goodies inside. Licking his lips in preparation he reached into the cold fridge and grabbed the nearest available meat which looked like it was being prepared for later. 'Sorry folks, but these pieces of delicious meat are all mine'. He gave a silent prayer asking Kami for forgiveness before he began to chow down. He needed to eat his fill as quickly as possible before anyone came back. _

_As he was about to take a chunk out of the next piece of meat he was suddenly slammed hard against the back of his head with what seemed to be a metal pan of some sort. _

_His open mouth released the piece of meat that he had been eating hitting the dirty floor soiling it. He grabbed his pain filled head and moaned. "Owww what in the hell was that". His teary eyes looked up to find out who the culprit was. His tear filled eyes widened at the sight of the large burly woman holding a large frying pan in her hand with a look of pure death in her narrowed eyes. He slowly got up to his feet making sure not to startle the woman any further. He gave a weak wave to the woman. "U-um hello mam I thought you would be attending the festival". _

_The furious looking woman dangerously shook her head in a negative tone. "I bet you thought that was the case you little runt. Unfortunately for you my dear boy I was a little late. As a matter of fact I was just about to head out and have a good time with my family. Then I heard the fridge door being slammed open. And to my surprise I find __**you **__of all things eating __**my **__food which I had saved for my family for dinner". She slowly started swinging the frying pan up and down in her hand. "Fortunately for me you just saved me a lot of time in trying to catch you and I of all people get to be the first one to give you the punishment you deserve…__**MONSTER". **_

_Naruto visibly winced at the vile term being used to describe him. He had heard that specific term so many times that he was at his breaking point. He should be used to it by now, but something about the way she said made him tremble with pure anger. Letting his anger over take his senses he harshly stripped the cold metal frying pan away from her and wildly slammed the heavy metal pan into the woman's face repeatedly. _

_He didn't know how long he had hit the woman with the heavy pan, but after he snapped out of his anger driven rage the woman was now dead in a pool of her own blood near his feet. He quickly dropped the pan hitting the cold wooden floor with a loud *pang* sound echoing around the empty household. He looked with terror filled eyes at his blood stained hands. "..W-what..did…I..do? His eyes widen even further as he heard the front door slam open revealing the rest of the family. _

_His eyes saw the shock and utter fear in their eyes as they quickly made their way towards the deceased woman. The smallest of the three just stood their silently watching her father check for any signs of life on the woman. He would never forget those eyes of her's that were devoid of any emotion seemingly peering into his very soul. Scorning him for the very deed that he had committed. His attention was so focused on the little girl that he almost didn't see the speeding punch coming directly for his face. _

_Even though he wasn't even in the academy yet he was still much faster than a simple civilian man. Thus he was able to lean out-of-the-way avoiding the man's wild punch. The man continued to wildly throw haymakers desperate in inflicting any kind of harm on the terrified young boy. Once he realized he was much to slow even for this young boy he resorted to the next dirty trick. His eyes quickly roamed the kitchen and found a large cleaver. He flailed the cleaver vehemently at him trying to slice open the blond boy. His actions were only making him even more furious seeing that he was only slicing the air around him. "Damn __**demon**__! Just stay the fuck still so I can kill YOU once and for ALL!_

_Naruto frowned hearing that term and wanted nothing more than to punch this man, but he understood what he needed to do in this kind of dire situation. He needed to get the hell out of dodge and seek some sort of hiding place knowing precisely what would happen if he stayed near the crime scene. He had seen plenty of times what happened to people who broke the law. People in masks would take them away without even making a sound and he would never see them again._

_He didn't want that to happen to him at all. He was still young he didn't want to be killed for this even though they now had a pretty good reason to do so. Not wanting to linger any longer and get sliced open by the angry husband he quickly ran towards the open door and bolted through the empty streets running as fast as his little legs could carry him. After about fifteen minutes or so of non-stop running he managed to find a rundown hut directly across the village. He formulated that he needed to lay low until the heat came down. He figured in this tiny shack that he would be completely covered and never found out. At least that's what he thought at first. Boy was he wrong. _

_(Flashback End)_

Hours had gone by since the incident occurred. He was still managing to keep from being found out holed into the small shack praying that the day he was born would end. Kind of pathetic if you ask him, but it is what it is. Life is cruel that way. The hunger pains in his stomach had long since silenced as the fear had overcome it a long time ago. Getting a bit impatient he got on his knees and crawled to the numerous holes around the place and took a tiny peek outside. Much to his relief the sun was setting signifying the end of the day which he desperately wanted to come.

He removed himself from the tiny hole and got back into his little corner leaning his head against the wooden wall. Closing his eyes he sighed. "Today was definitely not my day". He let out a bitter chuckle. "It's not like it ever is anyways". He hanged his head and started playing with the loose dirt. "It's bad enough I stole food from someone, but I actually _killed _someone. I-I mean I've killed rodents here and there before, but nothing like this". He took the bit of sand into his hand and raised it up to eye level and squeezed. "Strangely though I don't feel any remorse for her. She had it coming always calling me monster that demon this. Who do they think they are? There every bit the monster that they claim I am. I never do anything to deserve that title". The sand in his palm suddenly dropped remembering was he had done just hours ago. "Well I did kill somebody I guess _now _they really have the right to call me monster..right?

He dusted his hands from the sand and stood up. His face was nothing like before he was serious. "No. I don't care if I did kill someone she had it coming. All of them do. It's my birthday for Christ sakes! Where's my happiness! He whispered and stomped the floor kicking up dust from the impact. His head quickly snapped towards the wooden door hearing loud stomping just outside the small hut meaning only one thing. They had finally found out where he had hidden at all this time. 'Damn it! Nothing ever goes my way NOTHING! His heart started pounding hearing the cracking of the door signifying the impending breakage.

"Open the fucking door demon. We know you're in there so come out and get what you deserve _**killer!**_ Just outside the man who had thrown the threat turned his head slightly and motioned for the others to help. "Come on get your asses in gear he's definitely in there I can smell the fear radiating in waves hahahaha".

Naruto's keen hearing heard every word and knew it was only a matter of time before they did just that. The suffocating pressure he was now feeling was just too much and fear took over him. He quickly scurried to the farthest corner and brought his knees tightly to his chest. "Just go away and leave me alone. I didn't mean to do it honest! I just wanted something to eat that's all!

His excuses went unheard as the pounding on the door got louder and louder until finally the wooden door flew open. His eyes widen in fright seeing the angry mob pour into the shack and quickly surround him.

The leader of the group stood in front with a deep frown filled with malic wanting nothing more than to extinguish this trash from this village. He crouched just enough to stand face to face with the scared Naruto. Seeing that the boy wasn't look directly at him he grabbed his locks and harshly pulled him up tearing some hair from the force. "Look at me when you're in my presence **demon**!

Naruto was shaking in fear as his eyes were filled with the looks of hatred by the people in front of him. He waved his small arms wildly trying desperately to clear his name. "I-I promise I d-didn't mean to do anything to her I just wanted food. Please just leave me alone!

The acting leader had very dark hair and a rugged look on his face. He was either homeless or a drifter he wasn't too sure. That all didn't matter since he still had that unpleasant scowl on his mug that screamed death. "I'm sure you would like that huh **demon**. But this time you've gone too far and need to pay for your crimes. And I will _personally_ administer the punishment".

The next thing Naruto saw was the cold dirt floor as he slammed harshly into it. He had been knocked out by the man in front.

The rugged looking man let go of the boy's hairline and stood back up. He pointed at a slightly frighten villager and instructed. "You there go fetch me a bag so we can seal him up. We don't want any Anbu to ruin are fun just yet".

The generic looking man quickly nodded and fetched the bag that the man had asked for. He quickly returned and handed him the jet black body bag. "H-here you go Takeshi".

The man now known as Takeshi ripped the bag from the man's hand and stuffed Naruto's body inside closing it tightly. He picked it up without difficulty and threw him across his shoulder. He walked towards the open door and nudged the fellow villagers to follow his lead. "Come on we need to get out of this place and head to a more secure location. He will make too much noise if we stay here and I'm not done yet in giving him his well-deserved punishment".

The group of villagers just looked at each other not sure what to think. The uncertainty in their person didn't last that long and nodded following Takeshi to wherever he had planned.

**A/N: And scene. Well tell me what you feel about it. I know not much happened, but I promise you it will only get better. The next chapter will explain how I will play out this Naruto story compared to my other one. So stick in their troopers and don't forget to review. Those little things help out a ton. I mean it until next time BlackCrow out!**


	2. Naruto Unleashed

**A/N: Welcome everyone who was kind enough to read my story. Sorry for the long wait, but college is simply too demanding to ignore. Anyways I give you another wonderful chapter for your viewing pleasure. Please enjoy and Review it helps out a ton. **

_(3 hours later)_

**Naruto Unleashed**

**(Undisclosed Location)**

The sun had settled by now leaving only pure darkness around the silent village. An uncomforting groan could be heard in the pitch black room. Naruto slowly pried his drowsy eyes revealing a hazy scene of the current predicament he was in. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness showing him exactly what was happening around him. His curious eyes roamed the empty room from corner to corner trying to figure out where exactly he was at. The last thing he recalled was being found out by the angry villagers. His eyes widened in realization once the memories of being knocked out came to him in waves. "That's right that homeless looking guy hit me on my head and knocked me out". His teeth clenched showing his canine like teeth. "Those bastards just you wait until I get my hands on you. I'll show you what I'm really made of". His frustration quickly diminished hearing a sudden laughter coming from the darkest corner of the room.

The same rugged looking man came walking out of the shadows revealing to him his amused smirk on his unshaved face. He mockingly began to clap in a slow rhythm seemingly impressed that the little runt had the balls to talk back to him like that. "Apparently you do have some fight in you boy. Too bad you only show it when the insulty isn't around to hear you and pound your ugly face in isn't that right _**boy". **_

Naruto barely had any chance to prepare himself before a swift punch popped him in the mouth breaking some teeth from the force of the blow. Blood freely began to flow from his mouth where his front teeth had just been knocked out.

Takeshi looked on in wonder as he witnessed the boy's lost teeth begin to regrow before his very eyes. "So you really are the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. This day couldn't get any better now could it? Oh wait it can". He chuckled evilly at the thought of finally being able to achieve his lifelong goal of killing the very existent that ruined his life many years ago.

Naruto's teeth had regrown already leaving only the drying blood on his lip and floor. He heard what the man had called him and it left him confused. "W-what do you mean I'm the Kyuubi!? You're just a liar like all the rest!

Another swift punch landed on his face this time between his eyes. "Clearly you're too naïve to piece the simple puzzle together by yourself boy. Think about it for a second will you. Tell me now why do you think people constantly call you monster this and demon that? He gave another swift punch to the stomach leaving him breathless. "I'll be kind enough to tell you what you needed to be told all along. That fucking Kyuubi is inside you right at this very moment you pathetic piece of trash! *Pop* another right hook caught him in the stomach once again leaving him sucking for air.

Naruto stared at the ground with wide eyes shocked at the news. _'It can't be true can it? I-its g-ggotta be a lie! It has too!_ He couldn't dwell on it for too long before he was suddenly grabbed by the hairline and roughly lifted up. He desperately struggled to break his grip, but it was simply no use. He had no use of his hands since being hanged to the ceiling leaving him with only his feet available to him.

Takeshi smirked marveling at the squirming boy in his grip. He motioned for the others to make themselves known. "Anyone that has any kind of hatred for this monster please step up. Now is your moment of glory to take retribution with your own hands. However, I will only give you five minutes max for each one of you to deliver whatever pent up feeling you still have". He raised a single finger and looked at every civilian dead seriously. "I have only one rule. You are **not **to kill him. That is my right alone understood".

Hearing the commotion ahead of him he weakly raised his beaten face up and saw dozens of figures pour out of the shadows. Every single one of them had evil written all over their face. For the next five minutes a slew of curses and punches and kicks rained over his small body bruising his skin completely. He was barely conscious by the time they were finished. He was only kept conscious by the strong odor of alcohol that Takeshi had brought with him and wafted into his nose.

"Now now don't go sleeping on me just yet boy. You will have plenty of time for that in the afterlife I personally guarantee it". Takeshi snorted feeling satisfied with the way his little plan was going so far. He took out a four-inch blade from his person and waved it in front of the wavering boy hanged tightly ahead of him. The sight of the large knife immediately got his attention realizing that this could be the end of him for good this time.

Takeshi laid the flat end of the shining blade on the boy's cheek and laughed. "I guess this little toy did the trick in gaining your attention. Too bad for you it wasn't just for show". With that said he swiped the sharp blade directly across his eye eliciting a howl of pure torture. The pain of having his right eye cut straight through was too much to handle knocking him out on the spot.

Takeshi looked on in pure satisfaction seeing the trail of blood cascading down his body making a nice pool of blood on the ground. He noticed that the cut was beginning to heal, but he knew that the eye was much too sensitive to heal. Which was definitely a good thing in his book. "So the big bad monster can actually be injured who would've thought". Noticing he was still unconscious he plunged the large blade into his stomach quickly doing its intended job of waking him up.

"AHHHHH STOP IT PLEASE! Naruto howled never having felt so much pain in his entire existence. It was just too much to handle for his tiny frame. He could feel the warm blood flowing down his jumpsuit staining the bright orange suit dark red.

The rugged looking man smiled brightly at the sight. "I'm surprised you're still able to talk boy. Well not really since you have that monster inside of you that pretty much heals anything. You're one lucky kid aren't you!? He jammed the blade deep into his thigh eliciting another deep scream that echoed fiercely around the dark room. "Ahhh that sound is like music to my ears hahahaha". He swiped the blade again and again across his flesh staining his entire body in his own blood.

Naruto just hanged there as he received multiple cuts to his body. No matter how much he screamed in agony the pain did not subside one bit. There was no reprieve from this terrible experience and the only way out he could think of was to die. That way the night would finally end just like he had wanted from the very beginning. Kami wasn't that cruel was she?

Takeshi meanwhile was laughing psychotically seeing all the blood on the boy. It brought him genuine glee to see this monster get his just deserts after such a long time. He had tried many times before, but the little runt always managed to escape his clutches. This time it was different though. The security in the village was mostly centered on the festival which was still going on. This left him with the perfect and maybe only opportunity to finally do what he had wanted all along. _'This is all for you mother. Just wait I will make you proud'_.

His smirk disappeared when he saw the numerous deep wounds begin to heal before his eyes. "Tch, you just don't know when to just die do you monster". He regained his cruel smile once again. "But I know how to kill you once and for all. Not even your freakish healing ability can save you from a direct attack to the HEART!

He was suddenly stopped by someone from the group behind. He turned his head slightly and addressed the man. "You dare to disrupt my revenge!?

The meek looking man had a tight grip on his arm feeling that he was going too far with this whole thing. "Takeshi I know what happened to your family, but you have to stop this. We agreed that we would only rough him up a bit. Not fucking murder him. Do you realize the repercussions that would cause?! It might release the Kyuubi inside of him for crying out loud! Do you want the same thing that happened to your family and countless others to happen again?

Takeshi faltered a bit after hearing the man's reasoning. He wasn't sure what might happen when the boy died. However that slight falter in his decision didn't last long. His eyes turned cold. "You should've kept your mouth shut like you were told old man". He quickly plunged the blade deep into his heart killing him on the spot without any struggle. He twisted it just to make sure the deed was done. He ripped the blade from his heart leaving the man without any support resulting in his dead body hitting the cold floor.

He turned his cold eyes towards the group ahead and pointed the blade at them. "Any of you care to stop me from killing this monster? I'm all ears". He smirked seeing them remain silent without question. He turned his attention back to the barely conscious boy ahead.

He flicked his blade cleaning it as he made his way towards the hanging boy. His smile ever so present, knowing this would finally be the end of the road. He stood face to face with the Jinchuuriki as he positioned the glinting blade directly above his beating heart. "I guess this is goodbye runt. If I can say one thing it would be I'm impressed you've lasted this long honestly. But it is time to say goodbye". His plan was to thrust the blade deep into his heart and end it once and for all, but that didn't go according to plan. The reason was simple Naruto managed to somehow stop the blade without even touching it.

Takeshi began sweating confused as to why the blade was not budging from the spot. He then noticed the ominous looking shroud begin to envelop the boy. That was the reason his blade was denied access_. 'Shit this isn't good! I don't stand a chance if the Kyuubi takes over. I've got to get the hell out of here!_ The knife quickly fell from his grasp as he desperately made his way towards the only door in the compound. While he ran for his life he heard the snapping of the chain and was suddenly blasted in the face by the boy sending him crashing into the thick wall.

Takeshi let out a groan of pain as he fell hard onto the concrete floor. To his horror he was met with the demon enhanced Naruto. The most frightening thing was his slited eyes courtesy of the Kyuubi's influence. His injuries were now non-existent except for his right eye which was destroyed with no hope of recovering. He threw a punch in desperation which was deftly caught by the boy's own hand. He was beginning to understand that he could actually die here. "I-I'm ss-sorry boy I was just having fun alright. This whole thing was just to toughen you up. L-look at you now yy-you're stronger now because of it right".

Naruto's single slited eye continued to bore into the very existence of the man in front of him. Slowly, but surely his grip on Takeshi's arm began to tighten and tighten until a loud crunching sound echoed throughout the empty room making the villagers witnessing the scene cringe.

"AAHHH! Let go of my fucking arm already! You're going to break it even further so LET GO!

Naruto paid no mind to the man's request and continued to tighten his grip on his arm. As his grip tightened on his arm the bones inside began to grind into dust from the extreme pressure they were in. His single slited eye continued to watch the man wither in pain. **"How does it feel when YOU'RE THE one experiencing this kind of pain? How does it feel to have NO control of your life? **His voice was not his own anymore. It was more dark and sinister reflecting the Kyuubi's influence over him.

Takeshi continued to scream in agony feeling his bones grind into dust under the excruciating pressure. "FINE I fucking get it already just LET ME GO ALREADY! I'm sorry ok just let me go and I'll leave you alone for CHRIST SAKES!

Naruto continued to watch the writhing man with no emotion evident on his face. He finally let go of the man's crushed arm. But as soon as he released him from his iron grip he quickly grabbed him from his neck and began to squeeze. **"This is what you deserve for all the pain you have caused me. YOU turned me into this monster so now you must pay the ultimate price. Your LIFE!**

Takeshi's widened in realization that he was actually about to die by the very being that he was about to kill. "..lease…et..e..go! His grip was too strong on his windpipe to deliver any concrete words out in time. The next moment his throat was crushed instantly killing him on the spot.

With a blank expression on his face he released the deceased man from his grip letting it bounce onto the cold ground. The man's eyes still had the same shocked expression before his death. Stepping away from the body he slowly walked towards the light and looked at himself. The first thing that was obvious to him was the huge increase in power. His nails looked long and sharp almost feral looking. His body was also covered in an aura of blood-red around him. All in all he had to admit it felt damn good. His slited eyes quickly darted towards the huddled group far into the room. Thanks to his enhanced vision he could clearly see them despite the low lightning.

With each step he took towards the group they began to tremble even more. They knew that this was the end for them all.

Naruto's short frame stood over the frightened villagers. His expression remained blank while the Kyuubi's cloak continued to swirl around him. **"So this is what you wanted all along isn't it. Always throwing me the vilest of gazes you could muster not even giving me a chance. You will now understand how it feels to be scorned your entire life for something that wasn't my fault! Just remember you brought this on your selves". **

The next few moments only sounds of screams could be heard as the Kyuubified Naruto ripped the small group to shreds. He now stood in the very middle of the modest sized room. He gazed at the single light with his single slited eye. **"So I have really become the monster that they feared and hated all this time. I guess there is nothing left for me now that I have killed so many. Sorry Hokage-jiji they forced my hand and unfortunately for them they couldn't stop **_**me**_**". **

(Hokage Mansion)

The powerful Sarutobi Hiruzen was quietly having a smoke as he continued on the night's paper work. Heaving a large sigh he signed another generic document and put it on the completed pile. Which by this point it was just over 3 feet tall in length. "Paperwork it never seems to end does it? It just continues to come and come never seeming to be close to finishing. If I'd have known this would be about 90% of the job then I don't know if I would've taken it back then. *Sigh* too late now". Just as he was about to sign another document a loud explosion rattled the building cracking the windows in his office. He quickly got to his feet and as expected several Anbu appeared kneeling before him. "Quickly explain the situation that is happening before it gets out of control".

All of the Anbu gathered nodded in agreement, but only one explained the situation to their commander. "Hokage-sama it seems that something triggered Uzumaki-san's anger and is now releasing his rage in the forest near the village. We sense the Kyuubi's chakra so it is safe to assume that it has somehow broken free, but to what extent we are still not sure".

The powerful Hokage had a look of honest sadness mirroring his face after hearing what had happened to his grandson. He walked towards the shattered windows and looked across his entire village below. He saw the plume of dust in the air where the explosion had originated. "Quickly send any and all available personnel to secure Naruto-kun before he gets further beyond our help. Take the chakra sealing tags with you and neutralize the Kyuubi's chakra. I absolutely do not want to see that he was hurt in any way simply because of your hatred towards him. So if I see even one mere scratch on his body that was caused by any of you here then it's on your head. Am I making myself perfectly clear here?

The mysterious Anbu readily nodded. "Hai Hokage-sama we understand our mission and will not fail you". With that said they disappeared from his sight. After a couple silent moments another presence joined him in his office. "Kakashi-kun I assume you have heard about the current situation correct".

The man identified as Kakashi had a full Anbu uniform on except for the mask. Instead he had a simple dark blue cloth that hid the lower half of his mouth. His left eye was also strangely concealed in the form of his headband concealing it. "Hai Hokage-sama I have heard about Naruto-kun getting out of hand".

Sarutobi continued to watch the empty night sky with sadness. "Do you know what triggered this outburst? Last time I saw him he looked fine, but on second thought maybe he wasn't". He took a moment to think and continued. "Perhaps it was on his own free will that caused this, but that doesn't make any sense does it?

The silver-haired Anbu had a bored expression on his face. "I have an idea as to what caused this sort of reaction from the boy". Sarutobi's eyes locked onto the man's own and urged him on. "Do tell Kakashi-kun I'm all ears at this point". Kakashi nodded and continued. "While I was 'watching' Naruto-kun like you had instructed I witnessed the boy enter another's home uninvited. My assumption for this would be that he was hungry and wanted something fast and easy. I overheard him mumble that he had no money so perhaps that triggered his desperation".

The Hokage's eyes widened briefly, before regaining his usual stern expression. "I see. I guess he didn't want to come to me and tell me that he had run out of his monthly funds that I provide him. His only choice in his mind was to resort to stealing".

Kakashi nodded in agreement with the powerful man. "That is most likely the case, but unfortunately things only get worse". Kakashi saw that he had the man's complete attention so he continued. "He was caught by the owner of the house and let's just say she was not pleased in the slightest. She was so furious that she lashed out on the boy and hit him with a large metal frying pan. Moreover I overheard the woman call him a 'monster'. I believe that is what triggered his emotional outburst".

Sarutobi reached for his desk and grabbed his pipe filling it with tobacco. He nudged the man to continue as he prepared his pipe.

Kakashi stood straight and delivered the devastating news. "Naruto-kun snapped at that moment and repeatedly hit the woman over the head with the frying pan eventually killing her".

The old man's body tensed at the thought of his little Naruto actually killing someone so ruthlessly. It was simply so unlike him. Taking a hit from his pipe he spoke. "So that is what triggered his outburst correct".

Kakashi nodded negatively. "I'm afraid not Hokage-sama. When the rest of the family got there he got frightened and immediately bolted from the scene. After that I spotted him hiding in an old shack no doubt hiding from the mob that was looking for him. After that I don't know what happened to him".

Taking another hit from his tobacco filled pipe he sat down in his comfy chair and instructed. "Kakashi-kun you are to go immediately to the scene and retrieve the boy. I have already sent some Anbu to get him, but I trust you more that he will not come to harm understood".

The silver-haired Anbu nodded and suddenly disappeared from his sight leaving the Hokage to his troubling thoughts.

(Battle-ridden Forest)

Kakashi had arrived as quickly as possible, but it seemed like it was too late. Several Anbu were strewn about the field. Well not everyone, there was some Anbu left. He quickly made his way towards the others and spoke. "What happened here Anbu-san? The Anbu in questioned seemed startled by the sudden request, but he quickly regained his calm composure once he realized who it was.

The generic Anbu kneeled before him and reported. "Kakashi-senpai we managed to secure the Kyuubi container". His eyes roamed the battlefield seeing the bodies of his fellow squad populated in a pool of blood. "Since we were given restrictions to not kill the boy it was much harder to contain him like we had originally thought. However, we were finally able to corner him and slapped him with chakra sealing tags successfully disabling his Jinchuuriki powers".

Kakashi nodded as his eyes landed on the boy's figure. '_This boy single-handily brought down several Anbu class shinobi. Granted they were under strict obligation not to harm him, but it still shows how dangerous he could wind up if left unchecked'. _He shunshined near Naruto and saw first-hand how bad it was. The first and most apparent thing he witnessed was the large gash across his right eye. It brought terrible flashbacks on his past seeing this scene. He calmly stood up and appeared next to the Anbu forcefully grabbing him by his vest. With a dead serious expression he asked. "Do explain why the boy has a large gash across his eye. For your sake you better have a good reason or you will _deeply _regret it".

The Anbu quickly explained himself not wanting the wrath of the man who was spoken highly of around the continents. "P-please don't misunderstand Kakashi-senpai. When we arrived he already had that injury on him. When we found him he was inside a large underground bunker. A slew of corpses were there. We concluded they had kidnapped the boy and tortured him".

Kakashi slowly released the man's vest and hung his head in shame. _'Poor kid always on the receiving end of all this unnecessary hate. I'm sorry Minato-sensei'. _He walked towards the boy and lifted him unconscious body effortlessly onto his shoulder. "Investigate the place further and for the sake of your job do not let any wandering eyes into this place understood". Not waiting for an answer he vanished leaving him alone to take care of the situation.

_(1 hour later)_

**(Undisclosed Location)**

The only light that came from the pitch black room was the small candle that was placed on top of a small table. The silhouette of a man could be seen as he appeared to be sitting. Suddenly another presence appeared next to the silent man. "Danzo-sama we have received news that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is now in the hospital being treated for severe injuries. It appears the council is not happy with this situation and wants to remove the threat once and for all".

The silent man sitting on the futon remained stoic. Slowly he stood up with the help of his cane and turned his eyes to the kneeled man before him. "Fu explain to me the severities of his injuries. I must know the extent to prepare for the coming days when he joins us".

The shadow now known as Fu simply continued. "Hai, the boy appeared to have suffered many injuries, but of course with the Kyuubi inside him those have healed almost instantly. …However the most severe injury to the boy would be the total loss of his right eye. It appears that whoever kidnapped him sliced it apart".

Danzo frowned and silently began to walk. "Fu inform Torune of the situation and tell him to prepare for our newest guest. Also inform Izumi to prepare the medical facilities and to gather all the medical equipment she will need to transplant an eye".

The shadow known as Fu merely nodded and disappeared into the darkness. This left the man known as Danzo to himself.

So many thoughts were running through the mysterious man's head. He knew immediately that the Council would not take the situation without some sort of punishment. As he had predicted they had resorted to simply killing the boy. In his mind that was a complete waste of potential. No he would not allow that to come to fruition. He would adopt the boy in some sorts and transform him into something he could be proud of. And Sarutobi couldn't stop him. Yes it was only a matter a time before his newest pupil would eventually outgrow them all he could feel it.

**A/N: and scene. Well tell me how I handled the torture situation. Was it good? Bad? Tell me how I did. As you can tell Danzo will play a major part in the life of Naruto. He will be almost like a father figure to him and will teach him how to be strong. Naruto will indeed receive a sharingan just because I think they are simply to cool not to have. I mean wouldn't you want one they're freaking badass. Anyways please tell me what you thought of the chapter and tell me your theories on how this story will go. Reveiws are welcome and motivate me to put out another chapter Peace!**


	3. Clean Slate

**A/N: Hello my fellow reader I hope you're having a good weekend. I bring you another chapter of my story after a long break. Well it seemed long to me anyways. Enough of my ramblings please enjoy and review.**

**Clean Slate**

_(The next day)_

**(Konoha Hospital) **

An entire day had passed since the incident between Naruto and Takeshi had taken place. The area where the event had happened had long since been covered up. The villagers had been told that a malfunction with the fireworks was the cause for the sudden explosion. As expected the villagers believed the story right away not having a shred of doubt of the Anbu. The white lie was fine in every one's eyes knowing that it was for the best if it was buried and forgotten like so many other stuff. One person though would never forget the events that happened to him no matter how much time passed him by. This boy was currently resting on a small hospital bed that a mysterious Anbu had taken him last night.

Only the constant sound of the medical equipment that would tirelessly check up on his well-being could be heard echoing around the empty hospital room. There was absolutely no other sound around him. That could be attributed to the fact that it was currently about 3 in the morning in the village. No one in their right mind would be awake right now unless they had a good reason for doing so. Naruto on the other hand had an extremely good reason for his insomnia.

He was sitting up on the mattress while his eye stared blankly at the clear window ahead of him. He watched the few clouds slowly pass by the glowing full moon. While his eye was blank his mind was a whole other story. His mind constantly repeated the past events over and over in extremely vivid detail. He recalled everything that had occurred last night. You would think that the mind would bury those awful memories to preserve his sanity in some way or form. Unfortunately his mind didn't work that way and in fact it played the event constantly making it worse than what it was initially. He would get small bursts of panic attacks that would drive him insane with paranoia.

Maybe in a sick twisted sort of way his mind just wanted for him to understand what had transpired and feed off those awful thoughts. He wasn't sure if that was the case but one thing was for certain his recovery was not going as smoothly as he had wanted it to.

He knew that he had been tortured and mutilated multiple times by that man and those villagers. He knew that his right eye had been sliced in half rendering him completely blind on his right side. He knew he had transformed into the Kyuubi in some way. He understood all of that but the thing was he didn't give a shit about it at this point. The only thing that was able to overcome those sick thoughts was the idea of finding some way to become stronger. He absolutely did not want to participate in the same situation again.

However, like always there was something holding him back from beginning his little plan of getting stronger. Originally he wanted to attend the academy that coincidentally began in just a few short weeks from now. Once he was done soaking all the information he could manage from those four long years he would graduate and become a fully fledged Genin. That was his plan for the short-term at least until those plans were crushed in a single night.

He had overheard the Hokage arguing vehemently with people who seemed too old to still be able to breathe. Then again the old man was still walking like nothing was wrong so it wasn't a complete shock. They seemed to be of great importance in some way to the village from the way they acted and talked back to the old man. One thing he immediately figured out from their little conversation. They did not like him in the slightest. Then again which sane person did like him in this damned village? He heard them argue back and forth all in the confine of his own hospital room. Where it was meant to be a peaceful place for the patient to get some much-needed rest, guess they didn't care much about that.

He assumed that they thought that he was still sleeping and couldn't hear a single word of their conversation. Boy were they wrong in that regard. In fact he knew everything now. Ever since last night happened his reputation in the village was tarnished even further than before. He was now hated even more than ever since someone had slipped information that he was possibly responsible for the fireworks explosion. So as a result the council did not want any sort of backlash to come from his 'foolish' actions as they so charmingly put it. So in all their wisdom they thought they had created a brilliant plan that would solve this. It was pretty simple in their eyes. Simply kill the current Jinchuuriki and seal it into another unsuspecting child.

It wasn't as if anyone would actually notice that he was gone. Except for some few select people they would celebrate his disappearance. So in their convoluted little minds they wholeheartedly believed that their plan had no flaws in it.

Once he heard from the other old people who were arguing with the Hokage that they had actually agreed on it he had all but given up. He figured if the old man would disagree with the plan that he would somehow be saved from their mangy clutches. Like expected he was wrong on that front too. After all the Hokage was just one man against dozens of others looking merely for his demise. He had no chance no matter what he said. So in the time he had spent alone in his small white cubicle he had grown to accept his fate and oddly welcome it. If you were constantly being hated and left alone wouldn't you want to simply disappear? That's what he had accepted at least but just when his hope of survival was but a mere sliver a strange man had come to his surprising rescue.

This man had basically told the council that he had better plans for him and to simply kill him like that would be a huge blow for their village. It was kind of inspiring to see him talk like that and surprising that the people had actually agreed with him so readily. From his point of view it seemed like this man was only looking out for making him some sort of weapon for the village. Even though it seemed that way he didn't particularly care at all he just wanted whatever this man was offering him. In the long run it would benefit him tremendously if he could get even a tiny piece of power that this man exuded.

_(Flashback earlier in the day)_

**(Konoha Hospital Naruto's room)**

_While the Hokage and the other two old farts continued to argue on whether the council's plan was the preferred route to go silently another man joined. He wore a plain white shirt, with a dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet to just over his right shoulder-blade. The robe concealed his right arm which was bandaged while his right eye was heavily bandaged up as well. His face had a very noticeable X-shaped scar on his shin. All in all this man could be described in various ways. He had mystery written all over which he greatly admired. _

_The mysterious man silently walked in while being supported by a wooden cane. He stood in front of his bed and looked directly at him with such fierce concentration it almost unnerved him to the point that he would blow his cover and reveal that he wasn't asleep. Thankfully the man's intense gaze did not last much longer as he quietly walked away from his bedside and stood stoically in front of the three bickering adults. He brought his wooden cane down with such force that if looked closely you could see the stone floor had a few cracks. This action brought the complete attention of the three who were surprised that he was even there in the first place. _

_He cleared his throat and spoke with a gravelly tone that marked many years of experience. "So..I see the council has come to an understanding on what to do with the boy". _

_An aged woman nodded in understanding with the mysterious man. "As a matter of fact we have Danzo-san. We believe that it is best that we eliminate the nuisance and transfer the Kyuubi to another host. This boy is too much trouble to handle any longer and from the events of last night has proved that he cannot control his emotions leading to the breaking of the seal". _

_The mysterious man now known as Danzo turned his squinted eyes towards the other elder. "Is what she is saying true Homura-san? Have you also agreed with this plan of action against the Jinchuuriki? _

_The other elder now identified as Homura adjusted his circular glasses and nodded with the bandaged man. "Yes we have Danzo-san. Koharu and I have agreed that this course of action is the most reasonable. The rest of the council has unanimously agreed that we do not need any more disturbances from the boy who would endanger this village any further". _

_Danzo remained stoic as he listened to Homura's response. He turned his bandaged visage towards his old friend and rival Sarutobi who seemed to be ready to explode and kill them after hearing their solution. "I'm assuming you are against this plan of theirs Sarutobi-san". _

_The powerful Hokage closed his aging eyes and took a couple deep breaths trying to calm his growing bloodlust towards the elders. "Of course I'm against Danzo-san. If they think that simply killing the boy will solve this problem then they are out of their minds! He turned his angered eyes and laid them directly on his advisors. "I will not let you harm Naruto-kun any further than what he has endured. If you even try to do anything behind my back I will bring you hell..do you hear me? _

_Danzo gave a slight smirk hearing exactly what he had expected from his old friend. He was just so easy to predict sometimes it was laughable. He brought his eyes towards the boy and saw him visible straight from keeping his growing anger in check. 'This boy is ready to explode if I don't wrap this up quickly'. Turning his eyes back to the bickering elders he slammed his wooden cane on the ground gaining their attention once again. "This is what I propose we should do and before you deny me outright please listen to my proposal with an open mind. I suggest Naruto-san be handed over to me and be trained to become a fine shinobi for the Leaf". _

_Sarutobi quickly diverted his attention from his advisors and stood face to face with his old friend denying his suggestion immediately. "Absolutely not! I know how you run things with your little group Danzo-san. Which if I may remind you that I have told you many times to disband. Since I can't prove you still run that group I can't do anything about it but what I can do is deny you the boy". _

_Danzo scoffed at how unreasonable his old rival was being. "Listen Sarutobi you and I both know that Naruto-san here has the capabilities of becoming one of the finest shinobi this world has seen. He just needs guidance from someone who understands how the world works. I will train him as hard as I can and in due time he will become invincible". _

_Sarutobi remained silent as he went through the information the old war-hawk had told him. He brought his serious eyes towards the silent elder and asked their opinion on the matter. "Koharu, Homura, what do you think about his plan?_

_Koharu and Homura both looked at each other and hesitantly nodded. "We have are reservations on this plan of his. But we think that this will greatly enhance our strength if he is successful. We do however have one condition. We do not want to see that boy walking the village streets during the day. We don't want for someone to recognize after we told the civilians that we would take care of him". _

_Danzo nodded with their condition. "Very well Koharu, Homura-san that condition is easily doable". He turned his eyes towards the one that would prove the most difficult to persuade. "What about you Sarutobi-san do you have any condition that you would like to place? Or do you accept this now as it is". _

_Sarutobi sighed and walked towards the large window staring at the empty sky. "I have only one. I wish for you to return Naruto-kun in time for his last year in the academy. I want him to experience what's it's like to be a normal shinobi trained under a team and Jounin. So are we in agreement Danzo-san? _

_The war-hawk merely nodded with his plan seeing no need to argue any further. "Do not worry about that Sarutobi-san. He will be more than ready before he needs to go back. As I stated before he will become __**'invincible'.**_

_(Flashback end)_

**(Konoha Hospital)**

It had been hours since that event with Danzo and the rest had happened. He was extremely thankful at the man that he wasn't going to be killed outright and instead was going to be trained. One thing that still puzzled him about this whole thing, when exactly was he going to start this 'training' that he had spoken of. He didn't catch a date during their conversation so he was in the dark in that perspective. So now here he was at 3:00 in the morning sitting in complete darkness bored out of his mind. Thankfully he didn't have to wait much longer until something finally happened.

In complete darkness sat a boy who was dangling his little feet over the bed noticing something out of the corner of his eye. At first glance he could've sworn he had seen something akin to a shadow just outside his window sill. His assumption was correct as he began to get concerned seeing the supposed shadow begin to creep even closer. Narrowing his single eye to get a better look he confirmed what he had thought just moments ago…there was something out there in the night. His entire body began to develop goose bumps afraid as to what this darker than black shadow could be. His eye was completely locked into the shadow until finally the apparent shadow broke the silence with his deep voice to match his frightening appearance.

The figure just outside now completely covered the window preventing the glowing moonlight from passing through making the room even darker. "Naruto-san I see you're awake..good that makes things move easier for me. Follow closely as I will lead you to your new home…_our home". _

Naruto was feeling a combination of feelings floating around his mind. He was frightened as to who this man could be and confused about what he had meant by _home. _He pushed aside those negative feelings knowing that whatever happened his life couldn't get any worse. With the hesitation quickly leaving his system he hopped off the bed and moved towards the window. He stood face to face with the mysterious man with the black mask.

The man on the other side of the window saw the hesitation in his eye. "Do not worry so much Naruto-san. Danzo-sama ordered me to retrieve you and bring you to our secluded hideout. However, since we are supposed to be a myth of an organization we cannot have any wandering eyes to catch us. So quickly gather your resolve and move. There is much to be done".

Naruto nodded and opened the large window shivering at the cold breeze hitting his unprotected body. He was currently wearing the clothing that the hospital provided to all of their patients. Although they were very comfortable they also didn't protect you from even the slightest of winds. Not letting the biting temperatures get to him he climbed over the window and looked down below. He was only about a floor above the ground but in his mind it seemed liked certain death. Closing his eye he breathed in several times and calmed his nerves. Now filled with resolve he blinked and dropped down landing on two feet safely.

The shadow of a man saw him conquer that small feat. If he could he would chuckle at the scene but because of his training he couldn't. He noticed the boy slightly trembling and he couldn't blame him. He was only wearing a thin nightgown and the night was especially cold. "Come Naruto-san we must make a hasty return back to base and get you your new clothing. Other plans must begin immediately but we need you for it".

Naruto didn't understand what the man meant that they needed him. Nonetheless he followed the man's orders and sprinted as fast as his little legs could carry him. He unconsciously was using the Kyuubi's chakra to keep up with the man.

The mysterious shinobi was surprised that the boy could keep up with his speed. Even though this wasn't even close to the fastest he could manage it was still worth noting. Looking at the boy once again he caught that the boy's eye was different. It was slited and red instead of his natural blue eye color. Now it made sense as to how the boy was able to keep up with his speed. He was using the Kyuubi's chakra to enhance his speed. Though it didn't seem like the boy knew about his actions. _'If this boy can reach and use the Kyuubi's chakra so easily just imagine what he is going to be capable of achieving with a bit of training'. _

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost didn't catch the trap door leading to the underground base.

Naruto had to abruptly stop seeing the man ahead of his stop and point down. His single eye drifted towards his direction and saw a small wooden door. Without looking up he asked. "Is this the place?

The unknown shinobi nodded and picked up the wooden door. "Yes it is Naruto-san. Now quickly get in so we can begin. I'm sure Danzo-san is eager to begin".

Naruto looked several times between the waiting man and the trap door. He knew that if he went down there would be no turning back. He looked back towards the village for what seemed to be the last time in a long while. Having very little good memories to think back at he frowned and quickly turned around and hopped into the hole.

The mysterious man felt the pain and anger in his face. He knew a bit about what the boy had gone through his entire life. Danzo had made sure that everyone down there knew about the circumstances of the boy. He made everyone that was in Root throw away whatever grudge they had about him. If they didn't he would kill them simple as that. Of course nobody wanted to face his wrath so they did what was told of them. Personally he didn't have anything against the boy. He wasn't affected from the Kyuubi's attack nine years ago. His family had already been taken away by bandits when he was younger. He had accomplished his revenge many years ago but once you join Root there was no going back.

Looking around one last time he quickly followed the boy into the abyss and securely closed the trap door. Making a single hand sign the door mysteriously disappeared turning into grass.

**(Underground Base)**

Naruto stood in a completely dark open room. Fortunately for him the Kyuubi's influence allowed him to see perfectly around him. Instead of walking ahead and potentially getting lost he decided to wait for the man to drop down and guide him through this maze like base. His ears twitched at the faint sound of someone dropping just behind him. His single slited eye met with the fully black clothed man who easily passed him.

"Follow closely Naruto-san. I will now take you to Danzo-sama where he will instruct you beyond that point". The man gave a small nudge for him to follow. As they walked he noticed all the glares coming from his fellow brothers and sisters. He knew they were all intrigued by his sudden arrival and wondered what would become of him in the coming days. He wasn't the first young boy to join this shadowed organization.

After several more twists and turns they finally managed to arrive to their destination which seemed very familiar to the past room he was just in.

The shadowed shinobi turned his head slightly conforming the boy was still with him. He gave a few firm knocks on the wooden door and swiftly entered the lighted room. He quickly bowed his head in respect and reported to his superior. "Danzo-sama I have brought Naruto-san like you instructed".

Naruto was standing just outside the room seeing the man that had led him here talking to the same man that he had seen just earlier today in his hospital room. The man's body was turned towards various machines that completely lit up the otherwise dark room.

Without turning his head the bandaged man praised the black-clad shinobi bowing to him. "Good work Torune. You may take your leave now. I will call for you when the operation is complete".

The man now identified as Torune stood up and gave another short bow. He turned around and passed a confused Naruto without so much as a farewell.

Danzo turned around seeing the man leave the room. He then turned his closed eye at the confused boy standing by the doorway unsure of what he had gotten himself into. Not wanting to leave the boy in the dark any longer he invited him in. "Naruto-kun please come inside. I realize you must be confused by all that is going on but please bear with us for a little while longer. Now please step inside and make yourself comfortable. Izumi here will guide you along".

A young woman made her presence known as she stepped out of the darkened corner that she was standing before. Naruto couldn't believe that he had missed her completely while she was standing there the entire time. He definitely needed to learn how to remain invincible like that. That would be incredibly useful if he had learned that before. Maybe then he wouldn't get beat up every night. Just a thought though.

The woman had standard plain white scrubs while her mouth was covered by a procedural mask. "Uzumaki-san please step this way and get onto the table".

Naruto was surprised at how soft the woman's voice was. It honestly gave his some comfort with this whole ordeal. If he was woken up by that sweet voice every morning then he probably wouldn't be in this situation. Following the gentle voiced Izumi he carefully walked over to the plain white table located in the center of the spacious room. He flinched at the coldness of the table when he went to put both hands on it.

Izumi smiled seeing this act forgetting that she was dealing with a child. "Sorry about that Uzumaki-san I forgot to mention it is quite cold to the touch. Don't worry though it will pass and your body will adjust quickly".

Naruto dumbly nodded surprised that she had caught on to his brief display of vulnerability. He was a bit embarrassed at showing her this side of him. He didn't know why though but he left it to another day. Hoping to recover his manhood he quickly hopped onto the ice-cold table and with a hiss of discomfort settled in nicely.

Seeing that the boy had settled in nicely Izumi turned her sharp purple eyes towards her master and subtly looked for conformation to begin.

Danzo of course saw this since they had done this so many times before. He walked towards the table and hovered over the boy who was looking towards him with expectant eyes. "Naruto-kun we know that you are missing your right eye. So what do you think about getting one of these to replace it". He raised the bandages that covered the right side of his face revealing the sharingan to the boy.

Naruto's eye widened in surprise at seeing his eye. He had seen those kinds of red eyes plenty of times from various shinobi around the village. Whenever he would catch a glimpse of them especially at night he always thought they looked extremely cool and subconsciously he wanted one for himself. Of course those dreams of having one were slashed when he found out that you needed to be part of something called the 'Uchiha Clan'. He didn't know what those were but he definitely wanted to be a part of it just for the eyes though.

Danzo saw his surprise and envy when he revealed his eye. It brought a smile to his face that someone was actually impressed. Usually they would be disgusted that someone not of the Uchiha clan would possess this unique eye. However, since Naruto was so young he had nothing but admiration for him which he didn't mind in the slightest. "So Naruto-kun do you want one of these eyes for yourself?

Naruto quickly sprung up from the steel-table and got uncomfortably close to the war-hawk. "W-what do you mean I can have one of those cool looking eyes? I though you needed to be from that Uchiha something group but since you have one maybe not. At least I'm guessing you're not from the Uchiha group. Are you?

Danzo quickly recovered removing himself from the extremely close vicinity of the boy's face. Clearing his throat he responded. "To put it simply you are correct I am not from the Uchiha clan and yes you also may have one of these 'cool looking eyes' as you put it".

Naruto had stars in his single eye at the thought of him having one of those cool red looking eyes for himself. Maybe they could put it where he had lost his right eye. "Umm Danzo-san was it..can you put one of those eyes in my right side. It was pretty much destroyed by that man".

Danzo simply nodded with the boy's request. "Of course Naruto-kun that was the plan after all. I just needed for you to understand what was about to happen and have your approval to go ahead with it. So I'm guessing I have your permission to implant a sharingan eye into your right socket right?

Naruto nodded understanding most of what the man had said to him. He assumed that sharingan meant the cool red-looking eye. If he was correct in his assumption then he was all for it. He would finally be able to once again gain his lost vision. Honestly he had missed it incredibly even though it had been only a couple of days since he lost it.

Danzo saw the enthusiasm pouring out in droves from the boy. It was only natural for him to be as excited as he was since losing his vision. At least that's what he felt when he lost his. Turning his single closed eye towards the medical expert he commanded. "Izumi please retrieve the sharingan labeled Project-X and bring it here immediately".

The woman's eyes widened at the request. "A-are you sure about that Danzo-sama. I thought you were saving that specific _eye _for yourself!?

Danzo shook his head negatively. "That was in the past Izumi. We're in the present so please do as I say and retrieve that eye for me would you".

Izumi was shocked that her master was actually going through with this. She would've never imagined that he was willing to give away something that he had worked so hard to perfect. But she knew better than to question her master's motives. There had to be an underlying plan behind this radical action…there simply had too.

Danzo watched the woman stare at him with confusion before walking out of the medical room. He couldn't blame her hesitation. He in fact had worked on that eye for many years practically pouring every resource he had available to perfect it. It was only last night that he had actually managed to achieve it but since last night he felt that it just wasn't for him. The eye was made for someone who would have a greater purpose in this world. And he believed that Naruto was that someone.

Naruto didn't know what was going on. He didn't know why they were so serious about this Project-X thingy. I mean it sounded cool and all but it was just an eye right? His eye drifted towards the sound of footsteps as he witnessed Izumi come in with a jar. That said jar had a single eye inside of it and like he had seen before in countless other Uchiha people there floated a standard fully evolved sharingan.

Danzo took the jar from her before popping it open and setting it in a small table besides the bed. He looked towards Izumi and instructed. "Let us begin with the operation Izumi". His eyes briefly drifted to Naruto's own confused ones. "Naruto-kun we will put you to sleep for a little while. So remain calm and trust in Izumi".

Naruto gulped starting to fear the incoming operation. He had so many concerns swirling around his head. However, his concerns went unheard as the last thing he saw was a pair of glowing translucent green palms above his head until everything went black.

Izumi had finished putting the boy to sleep as she prepared for the intense operation that he was about to undergo. Her vision drifted towards her master wanting to confirm something. "Danzo-sama, do you want me to go through with what you instructed of me the day before?

Danzo had a serious look on his scared face. He knew what she was asking it was just he was not certain whether he should completely kill the boy's emotions like he had done with so many of his past subjects. At the last second his instinct told him that doing so would hurt the boy in the long run.

So instead he opted for the other plan he had concocted. "Izumi go with plan b. Seal the boy's emotions but leave a tiny sliver for him to naturally come across them again when the situation arises". Yes he felt this plan of action was for the best. As it stood the boy already had so much pent-up aggression for the villagers that it would only hinder him in becoming the best shinobi. This way the boy would have a calm mind and will excel in everything that he does. In time he will learn of the many emotions that he has but at his own pace. He feels that this way he will pave his own way and in the long run will benefit him tremendously.

Izumi held back a sigh of relief at his decision since she didn't want to be responsible for completely severing the boy's ability to feel anything at all. She had seen so many subject just sit there for hours on end completely zoned out. It was freaky to witness even though she had seen it so many times. But if they went with this route she knew that in time the boy would be able to experience love, fear, hate, jealousy and the rest but at his own pace. And whoever does eventually break the emotionless kid that he will start out as she knows that the person will be special either in a good way or bad. She knows all this because she herself was one of the first to undergo this procedure. She just hoped that the boy is raised well and accepts the new emotions he will eventually feel in due time.

**A/N: and scene. Well tell me what you thought and all that jazz. I do have one serious question to ask whoever is reading this. Who do you think will fit Naruto for a pairing now that he is sort of emotionless for the time being anyways. Now it doesn't have to be from the Narutoverse. It can be from other shows. I'm just getting kind of tired seeing the same people as pairing you know. One person in particular has been in my mind for quite some time that I think will fit him perfectly. That would be Mikasa from attack on titan but I'm not sure. Give me your ideas and I will consider them. Until next time peace out. **


	4. A Moment in Time

**A/N: Hello my fellow reader and welcome to another chapter of my wonderful story. Please enjoy and tell me your thoughts. **

**A Moment in Time**

* * *

_(1 day later)_

**(Underground Root Base)**

The air circulating around the small room quarters was deathly quiet. The air was almost non-existent and the light was only but a few lit candles barely giving off enough light to illuminate the small room. Here though was our young protagonist who was still sleeping soundly recovering from the surgery that he had just a couple of hours ago. His recovery was still ongoing and as of yet he had not woken up from his intensive surgery. That is until now.

An extremely groggy Naruto slowly but surely willed his heavy figure to stand up. The bed groaned and squeaked as the weight on top shifted dramatically across the plain white mattress. There in the shadows sat a brand new Naruto. One with no emotions whatsoever and a brand new sharingan eye code-named project X placed on his right socket replacing the destroyed one from before.

He of course had no recollection of that since his memory was still a bit hazy as to what had exactly gone down the night of the surgery. He brought his heavy hands towards his face in hopes to remove the fogginess that had accumulated on his still accustoming eyes. At that moment he noticed that something was amiss. When he tried to rub his right eye he felt some resistance. He figured it was cloth that was covering his still healing eye. With precise hands he carefully pulled the unwanted bandages and silently gasped amazed at how incredible his vision was on his right side.

Everything around him was extremely crisp and clear. To the point that he could spot the very minute particles of the air around him. It was mesmerizing to say the least and he didn't comprehend why his right eye was so much better than his left.

That's when his memories began flooding into him as he remembered lying on a steel table overlooked by a woman. He recalled Danzo mentioning to the woman and himself about giving him the chance to have a sharingan of his own. Even though he knew what they looked like physically he never dreamed that this unique eye was capable of catching such details. He just assumed that all those Uchiha people just had them because well they were them and they had to.

With this new eye of his he felt that he could almost see into the future. It was incredible and laughable to think that way but that was the way he felt when seeing all the objects around him. Wanting to test his new vision even further his sights drifted towards the burning candle that was acutely placed on top of a small bedside table. Immediately his sharingan eye recoiled in pain. He assumed that his eye was still much too sensitive to take in bright lights.

One thing that was made clear to him was the odd sensation of not feeling the pain at all. Sure his eye reacted the way it did but he did not feel any pain or discomfort from the reaction at all. He was deeply confused as to why this was the case. Because after all it was only natural that you feel something from pain. He had felt it his entire life why was it different now of all times?

Wanting to confirm something he decided he would try a little test to see if his assumption was correct. He brought his hand towards his arm and gave a sharp pinch but as expected he felt no pain…not even a little bit. "Strange why is it I feel no pain when just days ago I suffered at the hands of that man and the pain was not diluted whatsoever".

His brief words went silent in the darkness while his eyes drifted towards the burning light once more but this time his new eye didn't react like before. This time he could see every particle that made up the burning light and it was mesmerizing to be able to witness such detail. His fully evolved sharingan eye reflected the burning light for a few moments before he decided he had seen enough and wanted to explore the small area he was currently in.

As his feet touched the ground he immediately fell down into the concrete floor below. The effects from the numbing were still lingering on his system making it difficult to control his motor functions properly. Not even flinching at hitting the hard concrete floor he slowly got himself upwards as his eyes took in the environment before him. "Guess Danzo-san put me in one of the recovery rooms". While his eyes roamed every square inch of the place they spotted a small bathroom which he quickly walked towards too.

Flicking the light switch on his eyes flinched momentarily at the sudden flash of light but quickly recovered. Walking a couple of steps forward he got himself in front of the large mirror and for the first time saw himself with his brand new eye. His hands unconsciously reached for the four-inch scar that went right through his eye. It was a painfully obvious reminder of what had transpired just a couple of days ago. Surprisingly he felt no hatred when recalled that memory. Not even the least bit of pain at all.

Putting those thoughts aside he went back to examining his sharingan eye in more detail. He was awed at how beautiful and mysterious it seemed. Three single tomoe rested around the unique eye. He had seen so many adults with this exact eye pattern when they patrolled the streets. Once again he couldn't express his excitement in the way he could before. He could tell you with words on how he was feeling but inside he didn't know how to make the exact expression for them. It was frightening but he couldn't express that either.

After a couple more minutes of inspection he finally had enough and exited the restroom flicking the light switch off. Having had enough of the tiny space, he made his way towards the only exited he could see. Grabbing the metal knob of the door he turned it full circle. With a click the wooden door groaned open and was presented with a deserted hallway which was lighted with a couple of torches hanging from the dirt walls.

He was presented with two paths. To his left he could see nothing and to his right was the same thing. While both ways presented nothing his mind told him to go right and that's exactly where he went having no other choice. As he walked the empty hallways he noticed he had passed several rooms. _'Guess I'm not the only one that is living down here'. _Seeing nobody residing in them his eyes quickly disregarded them and continued onwards.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the narrow hallways opened up and revealed a spacious open room. There was nothing special about this particular room but one thing he did notice was the many people who were glaring at him like he was an anomaly. He was never confronted with so many glares other than the villagers own of course. The only difference here than in the village, was that they kept their distance instead of retaliating.

He didn't mind being kept at a distance in fact he rather preferred it at this time. It was certainly better than getting beat up for no apparent reason. Having had enough of the glares from the faceless shinobi and kunochi he resumed his exploration and followed another corridor that was directly in front of him.

After going down the rather plain corridor he was presented once again with an open area. However, this time the people he had met the night before were there Danzo included. Without fear in his system he approached the man and introduced himself. "Danzo-san care to inform me of what will happen now".

The mysterious man heard the familiar voice and immediately knew who it belonged to. He was honestly surprised to see the young boy standing before him with no signs of wear. His single squinted eye drifted towards the new sharingan on the boy and noticed he was not struggling with it. _'He has accustomed to the new sharingan rather quickly. That is a good sign that this eye was meant for him rather than myself'. _Danzo put a hand on the boy's shoulder and reassured him of his doubts. "Ah Naruto-kun it is good to see you are doing exceptionally well for just having had surgery last night. Your recovery speed is marvelous it must come from the Kyuubi inside of you".

Naruto merely nodded feeling no hatred for having the Kyuubi inside of him. Even though how and why it was sealed inside him. He didn't particularly care for the reason. Not yet at least. His mind now thought rationally instead of feeding from his emotions like before. That could be a good thing or a bad thing depends on how you interpret it. "Yes I assume that is the reason as well but that is not my concern right now. I want to know what the plans are for me going forward".

Danzo's small smile at seeing the boy handling his new eye so well quickly disappeared after hearing the boy be so formal and to the facts. _'Guess the process of sealing his emotions worked well. But now though I'm going to have to try even harder to determine his state of mind now that he can't express his feelings'. _Grabbing his cane that was resting on the wall he nudged Naruto to follow him as the both exited the spacious room and once again entered a narrow corridor.

Minutes of silent walking passed until finally the long corridor seemed to be ending and revealed another open space but this time instead of candles illuminating it like the others it was real sunlight.

At first glance it seemed like any other room but at closer inspection he noticed the many holes and battle wear on the dirt ground. He came to the conclusion that this was a training ground. Without turning his head he asked. "Danzo-san am I to begin training here?

The war-hawk smiled at how quick the boy was. "You are correct in your assumption Naruto-kun. For the next year you are to train heavily in order to perfect and hone in on your particular skills. We need to figure out what you're good at and what you're not. This will also prepare you for the outside world and its many dangers". His keen yes drifted towards Naruto's sharingan gazing intensely at them. "I will prepare you as hard as I can to make you as efficient as a Uchiha when using your sharingan". _'I also need to discover what sort of special powers it has'. _

The blond-headed boy took all that information like a sponge. He felt no anxiety for the coming days and also he felt no excitement. To him this was all business that needed to be done. He needed to get stronger but for what reason he did not yet know. Turning his head to his new master he implored. "When do I start my training Danzo-san?

Danzo heard the boy's question and went to answer it. "You will begin tomorrow morning so get some rest and do whatever you need to do to prepare". After informing him about his future plans he nudged the boy to follow him which he did.

* * *

_(The next day)_

**(Makeshift Training Grounds)**

On the training ground stood Naruto on the left side while on the right stood a generic Root member. Danzo was just up the railings with Izumi standing calmly to his side. He had invited her to witness the boy's first ever sparing. At first Izumi was perplexed as to why he was sending him so quickly to spar without even training him a bit. It wasn't like this was her first sparing session she had seen. Far from it, it was just that whenever she viewed the sparing sessions the opponents always had some kind of training from the man himself.

Danzo understood her concern since this was the first time he had sent someone he was going to train to spar without even showing him anything. His reason for doing this was simple he wanted to see how much he could do without any help. Danzo had chosen a highly qualified young boy to be Naruto's opponent. He fully expected for Naruto to be beaten to a pulp but he wanted to see how he would get out of it.

The sharingan wielding boy stood calmly feeling no sense of danger at his current situation. He knew that he would most likely lose the match but he felt no fear in that. He had forgotten to ask the man as to why he couldn't feel any emotion but it had slipped his mind. Maybe it was for the best that he couldn't feel anything. It definitely helped him here. He sensed many of the people he had seen glaring at him outside of the makeshift ring. Guess they want to see him fail or just want to access what makes him so special that Danzo himself is here.

Just on the other side of the field stood a masked boy who seemed to be about 14-15 range. His expression on the outside was calm since the mask covered up most of his face. On the inside however his emotions varied. He was feeling excitement for the upcoming battle but his greatest emotion was jealousy. He couldn't comprehend why this boy in front of him had gained his masters attention so readily. It wasn't fair to all the others who wanted to be trained only by their master. He knew for certain that he was going to win this spar. That was the only saving grace in this pathetic little match he had to take place in. He would show how much stronger he had become and how superior he was compared to this child.

Naruto's sharingan quickly picked up the swirling chakra around the young man ahead of him. Guess this was the signal that marked the beginning of the match and his assumption wasn't wrong. His eyes quickly moved to his right sensing impending danger. Even though his eye could see his movements clear as day his body was much too slow to react. A sharp kick to the side sent him flying back smashing hard into the wooden rail breaking it in half from the force.

The masked boy stood proudly seeing his handy work first-hand. His eyes traveled towards the upper rail to see if his master had seen his work. He frowned inside his mask seeing his master merely paying his attention to the downed boy. Slowly turning his eyes back to his opponent his frown grew deeper seeing no expression of pain on the boy. It was like he wasn't even fazed at all.

Naruto on the other hand was slowly picking himself up from the rubble. His light clothing were now dirty and mangled. Even though he seemed calm on the outside he was frustrated that he couldn't move fast enough to avoid the hit. Standing up he watched the boy in front of him prepare to attack him again. His eyes quickly moved from left to right in quick succession as he witnessed the boy move even faster than before. However, he could still see the boy clearly but once again he couldn't react fast enough and was hit with a fierce right hook sending him flying once again smashing into the wooden wall denting it significantly.

The masked boy saw Naruto hit the wall with such force. It made him smile feeling superior. He had trained for almost 4 years to become this strong and this wasn't even half of his power. He was just sticking to Taijutsu like Danzo had instructed. Even then he was still dominant and he was reveling at every hit. However, Naruto still kept getting up without even so much as a pained expression.

Danzo saw that the boy was getting beaten like he had predicted. So he went with his other plan to even out the playing field. "Naruto try to release the Kyuubi like you did that night".

Izumi looked at her master like he was talking crazy. "W-why are you telling him to do that Danzo-sama? I thought this was supposed to be a safe environment only meant for light sparring. If Naruto-san releases the Kyuubi who knows what might happen!

Danzo paid no heed to his frantic assistant and simply watched the scene before him.

Naruto was dusting himself and removing the random rubble that had attached to his clothing from the last impact. His head snapped to his new master and heard clearly what the man wanted him to do. The only question was could he actually pull it off. His memory was still hazy from that night and didn't remember specifically using the Kyuubi's powers at will. However, the proof was there in the form of dead bodies. So he knew he had tapped into the Kyuubi's power somehow. It was just a matter of time of getting the technique down.

The masked young man was still standing with no expression visible on his mask. Behind the mask however a bead of sweat slowly rolled down his cheek signaling his weariness. He knew that the boy had the damn fox inside of him. Hell everyone knew at this point but he didn't know what it was capable of when inside a boy. Not wanting to let Naruto gather any momentum he quickly jumped towards him with swift jumps and swung once again hoping to catch the boy in the face. That plan was shot as his hand was deftly caught by the boy's right arm.

Even though you couldn't tell Naruto was surprised that he had been able to catch his punch so easily. His surprise quickly faded away after seeing the tell-tell cloak of the Kyuubi's power coating his entire arm. From there it traveled onto the rest of his body until his entire form was covered in the malicious blood-red chakra of the Kyuubi. "So this is the Kyuubi's power. I can feel the energy swirling all around me it's incredible".

Danzo smirked when seeing his young protégé manage to pull out the Kyuubi's power and use it for his fight. Now all he had to do was give the order and see what exactly he was capable of now. "Naruto-kun use that power and **kill **him".

Izumi's eyes widened at his order but decided to keep her mouth shut knowing it would get her nowhere. Instead she simply watched wanting to know how this match would pan out.

The masked young man heard the order from his master and he was deeply confused. His head quickly snapped towards his master and pleaded for an answer for his betrayal. "Why are you doing this Danzo-sama? I-I thought I was the next in line to succeed you!

Danzo merely scoffed at the boy's ambitious plans. "Never did I say that was your future boy. But I am not a cruel man so I offer you this. Kill the boy in front of you and I'll personally train you like I would have done for the boy. You just need to win".

The masked young man kept his eyes directly on him for what seemed like an eternity. Hearing his offer he merely turned his head back towards his opponent and declared. "I am sorry for doing this but I need that position. You are nobody so you will lose nothing now fight or die!

The masked young man quickly released himself from his grip and back flipped out of his reach. He dangerously lowered his body until he released like a loaded spring towards the boy delivering a devastating kick to the boy's face. The kick never landed having been blocked by the boys forearm like it was nothing.

Naruto stood calmly watching the boy while he kept back his fierce kick. Both of his eyes were now blood-red but his left eye was slited like a fox. With the Kyuubi's power coating him inside and out he could now react fast enough and with his eye he could see almost three steps ahead of the boy. He needed to finish this quickly and end this little farce once and for all. "Danzo-san commanded for your death so that will be the outcome. It is inevitable so prepare to fight for your life".

The masked boy clenched his teeth hearing the monotone voice of the boy. It pissed him off how he sounded so confident that he would be the victor in this battle. He jumped back once again and began going through the motions of a jutsu. Just as he was about to release his move Naruto had appeared right in front of him and had his entire hand straight through where his heart was supposed to be. His eyes bulged to the point of almost popping out as he stared in disbelief followed by dropping to the ground dead in a pool of blood. The last thing he saw was Naruto's right eye with a weird symbol on it.

The entire place was deathly quiet still trying to piece what just happened before their very eyes. Naruto meanwhile was merely wiping away the blood from his hand as his head snapped towards Danzo. "Danzo-san I have done what you have ordered me. What's next for today?

Izumi looked around her seeing shocked faces until she finally looked at her master besides. His face was very different from the others. His was filled with nothing but excitement. Only she knew why this was. It meant that the eye that he had worked so hard to perfect was bearing fruit before their very eyes.

* * *

_(2 months later) _

About two whole months had passed since that incident in the training grounds. Now here we were again in the same place as before. This time though the small section where fellow root members could see was empty. And in the middle of the field stood Danzo and his protégé Naruto.

The both of them had trained intensively for the past two months. Danzo had taught Naruto how to properly use his sharingan almost to the point where he could be considered one of the best if not the best with it. Well he was far from Itachi's level so he still had a ways to go but for the most part he was doing exceptionally well. He had taught him also how to fight properly. His Taijutsu was extremely good for someone of his age. He was only 10 and he had the strength of a top-tier Chunin. As a result his speed had increased dramatically like it should if he wanted to perfect his usage with his new eye.

His Ninjutsu was abysmal though since he had yet to teach him anything about it. He believed that he needed to hone in on his hand to hand combat first before jumping onto the rest. His Genjutsu was also non-existent as he had yet to teach him anything about it. All in all Naruto was a damn good student and with time he would become incredibly strong for someone his age. However, one thing he did have an advantage in was his sharingan's special ability. Codenamed Project X was capable of stopping time for a moment giving the wielder the ability to get close and deliver the killing blow without the person even knowing that he was dead.

Naruto had done this many times over the course of his two month training session. His first time however happened on his first sparing match. He didn't know he used it at first but after he explained to him that his opponent just stopped moving he knew what had happened.

His inspiration for creating the eye came when he witnessed youngsters having extraordinary powers that even trumped the ones of shinobi. They displayed varied powers that ranged from creating ice from thin air to creating lightning like nothing. Keep in mind that he did not see any kind of chakra in their bodies fueling the power they were displaying. It was a long time ago and he had yet to see their kind again but he knew they were out there and it was only a matter of time before they made their appearance again.

During his travels he also witnessed a clan of people who were migrating to from another land. They displayed extreme talent in the arts of Taijutsu. They were not to be trifled with and he could honestly say they far surpassed the best of their own village Maito Guy. With their extreme talent with Taijutsu came along with their superior arts in Kenjutsu. Their swordsmanship was terrifying to witness but at the same time mesmerizing. But like before he had yet to see them again.

Coming out of his daydream the bandaged man rested his eyes on his protégé in front of him. Naruto now wore what would be standard for a Konoha Anbu. It consisted of entirely black clothing, a black flak jacket with red straps over the shoulders signaling his allegiance to Root, metal arm guards and gloves with standard shinobi sandals. Also instead of carrying a tip-less Tanto like the rest of his brethren he had decided to go with what the Anbu would carry. That would be a straight sword that was a few inches shorter than the normal blade. The only thing he was missing was his mask which he had yet to earn. All in all he looked intimidating and would draw a lot of attention if seen out in the open. Especially with his bright blond hair and his sharingan eye but that could be covered up easily.

Now it was time for the next step in his training. He needed to find out what sort of affinity he had so he could work on it for the next few months. Taking out a small piece of what seemed to be plain paper he handed it out to the boy which he readily took in his hand. "Channel chakra into the paper Naruto-kun. This will tell you what your affinity is so we could work on it". Raising five fingers he explained. "There are five elements in total and this small paper will tell you how many you have and what you specialize in. If it splits in half then you're Wind, if it burns your Fire, if it crumples up then your Lightning, if it turns to dirt then your earth, if it gets soggy then your water. So go ahead and channel your chakra so we can find out".

Naruto nodded in understanding after hearing his detailed explanation. He focused on the paper and channeled his chakra like he was told. The results were instant. The paper quickly split in half and busted into flames leaving only ashes. Gazing at the now decimated paper he spoke. "This say's I'm both Wind and Fire. Is that even possible Sensei?

Danzo was still gawking at the ashes amazed that the boy had to completely opposite affinities. Just having a Wind affinity was rare but also having a Fire one to go alongside it was astonishing. _'It seems like that sharingan has given him an affinity to Fire. Strange it did so since I did not receive the same compliments'. _"It is very rare Naruto-kun but as you can see it is very possible. Now then since I specialize in Wind Jutsu I will begin to teach you that first. Let us begin shall we".

* * *

_(6 months later)_

For the past 6 months Naruto had been strictly training in perfecting his Ninjutsu. He now had a varied amount of techniques under his belt for both of his affinities. It was not that hard to pick up quite honestly it was just a matter of trial and error. So many had simply exploded on his face but he would just brush it off and continue with it. In between his Ninjutsu lessons he would also train with his sword that he carried around with him everywhere he went.

Which wasn't far since he wasn't allowed to leave the base just yet. Fortunately for him there was a Root member who knew the basics of handling a longer sword since all of them went with the Tanto. Still though he learned what he could and had perfected the basics. All he needed now was to come up with his own technique and he was golden.

His Genjutsu had been put on the back burner since most of the Root members didn't know much about it. They didn't have a sharingan which made it even harder. Luckily he found several books in the large library that helped him with the basics as well. He had managed to persuade some of the members to be his test subjects for his Genjutsu. This helped him figure out what worked and what did not.

During these short 8 months since he had arrived here he had learned so much. He had become stronger than he would have if he stayed topside. He had killed so many of his brethren in sparing matches that he had become numb to it. He had learned how the world worked and how to play the game. He had learned so much but just knowing it didn't beat actually experiencing it.

Which was why he had asked plenty of times if he could join someone on their missions. He had grown envious of the people who would constantly venture outside the base for their missions. He wanted to experience what the outside world beyond the leaf village was like. He wanted to test if his training here was worth anything. Even though he asked Danzo about this he was always denied stating that he wasn't ready. The only thing he could do was wait for his chance to prove himself.

* * *

_(4 months later) _

It had been a full year since Naruto had arrived here. He was now 11 years old and had grown a couple of inches since then. He now stood at 5'4 and his structure was solid after the yearlong of training. It was officially time to receive his very own mask which was seen as a sort of graduation into the family. His options were limited but he knew which one he wanted from the bunch. It was entirely white with two holes for his eyes but on his right sigh it had a unique purple scar going down it. His name was also supposed to change. He had free will to choose his new name made specifically for Root. After giving it some thought he had chosen to go with Yami meaning Dark. He felt that was perfect for his new role. He was simply darkness.

Here he stood with his fully black clothing and mask while his sword was strapped securely behind his back. "Danzo-sama I'm here like you requested".

The mysterious man who had trained Naruto for an entire year smirked at how formal the boy had become. He responded to the young boy with his new name. "Yami-kun I have a special request for you that I think you will find most intriguing. Since you have been asking for a mission for quite some time I decided it was finally the time to grant you your wish". The man stood up from his chair and stood directly in front of the boy. "Yami-kun please remove your mask I can barely see you". He gave a rare chuckle prompting the boy to remove his blackened mask.

Naruto did what was told of him and carefully removed his mask revealing his matured face with different colored eyes. "Forgive my rudeness Danzo-sama. I had just gotten so used to wearing it that I had forgotten".

Danzo waved him off. "Do not worry about formalities between us Yami-kun. It was an honest mistake. Now onto more important matters about this mission I was talking about. I want you to experience what it is like to live on your own for a while. This will help you tremendously if you can sustain yourself. You can travel anywhere you want but just remember that if you are caught in something it is out of my control and I will not help you. However, due try to send me letters to see how you are doing alright".

Naruto nodded with the information feeling anxious at his new mission. Of course his face expressed no such emotion but nonetheless it was there. "I will accept your offer Danzo-sama".

Danzo nodded and retrieved a scroll from his sleeve handing it to the boy. "Here Yami-kun this will be your guide for your journey. In it is a current map listing all the locations. You decide where to travel but remember not every village will accept a random stranger. Also do not use your real name if you meet anyone out there. Use your Root given name from now on. You have 1 year from now to return. Hokage-sama wants you to attend the academy at least on the last week to receive your team".

Naruto nodded eagerly accepting all the information. "Is that all Danzo-sama?

Danzo quickly fetched a small pouch filled with money and handed it to the boy. "Here this will help you at least for a couple of weeks. You will have to learn to earn money by doing whatever jobs that are offered". He began to walk towards the exit nudging for the boy to follow.

Naruto saw the exit approaching and knew this was it. After giving his farewell he exited the base and was presented with lush vegetation all around him. Putting his mask back on he reached for his cloak and donned it as well covering his entire body. Looking at the map he received he saw all the opportunities before him. Putting it back on his body he gazed at the glowing moon and whispered. "This is just the beginning. I wonder what my travels will bring me. Only time will tell".

* * *

**Ongoing Stats (Out of 5) **

Uzumaki Naruto (Yami)

Ninjutsu: 2

Taijutsu: 4

Genjutsu: 1.5

Intelligence: 4

Strength: 3

Speed: 4

Stamina: 4

Hand-seals: 1.5

Total Score: 24

**A/N: and scene. Well what do you think so far interesting? This will be the first arc where he travels and meets new people. If you want a mental picture of how Naruto looks like more or less just picture Hei from darker than black. If you wondering about his power of stopping time well more will be revealed about it. Also I got it from Darker than black if you didn't guess already. If you wondering about the rating system then it's pretty straight forward. Whenever someone worth something comes in contact with him or others I will put their strength. I saw it in some stories and I liked it so year. Please review and I'll see you later. **


End file.
